


Happy Birthday

by Serendipity99



Category: Iwaoi - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Love, M/M, Oikawas Mom is savage, This is safe for kids, but gay, just some good old angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity99/pseuds/Serendipity99
Summary: "What is your mental breakdown today about, King?""Rude! Don't make it sound like I have one every day.""In fact, you do. It's tiresome."That was a mistake on Hanamaki's side. He was supposed to make it sound like a tease, but because of all the other stuff, that happened today, Tooru took it the wrong way. It should have been "It's tiresome, but we love you anyway" but he heard "It's tiresome, so stop bothering us with your stupid shit". Tooru couldn't hide a small sad smile. He never thought, his friends would be tired of talking with or about him.Basically, Tooru is insecure af and Hajime has to talk him out of it.I suck at summaries...





	Happy Birthday

Due to his birthday being in July, it was always hot on that day. It never rained on it, since he was born, but this year the mood cried for heavy rain. Tooru considered himself as a modest (well, not always, but like sometimes) and a gentle person. He thought very highly of himself, never forgetting someone's birthday or important appointments. He even reminded Hajime of the birthday of his own father. Hajime was embarrassed and hit him for that. He had thanked him later for that though, as he managed to get a present in time. 

As he was searching in his brain, why the fuck his own family forgot his birthday, he was going to school alone. Hajime ditched him, with the excuse, he had some errands to do. Tooru wasn't upset about that. He could talk with Hajime all day. No, he was upset about his family. They didn't surprise him with a cake like they usually did, his mother wasn't even home. He felt neglected and ashamed because he behaved like a little kid. So maybe they had forgotten it. No biggie. He put on his shiniest smile. His friends wouldn't disappoint him on that. Hajime had a memory like a sieve, but even he would have remembered something like that.

So he was going to school alone. Alright. He told himself. He was fine. Hajime wasn't there when he got to class, so he was on the toilet or was speaking with Hanamaki or Matsukawa next door. No problem, he told himself. Hajime could have waited for him, but maybe it was something important. He sighed. Hajime was a grown man. He could go, wherever he wants and he didn't have to talk to Tooru for that. 

Some girls in his class approached him when he sat down. They looked at him with shiny eyes and they were holding little presents. The first one was brave enough to smile at him and she said as the first today "Happy Birthday, Oikawa-san". He would have laughed at the ridiculousness of this situation, being congratulated by a random girl in his class he didn't even know the name of, before his family and friends, but that would have been rude, so he decided to just smile at her. "Thank you very much. That makes me happy, that you remembered my birthday." Not even my family did, he thought to himself and felt ashamed again. "Of course, Oikawa-san. You are a precious part of our class. It's only natural, that we remembered it." the girl said and smiled. 

Hajime would have found that girl cute. Long, brown hair, big green eyes, and a kind smile. She was even tinier than Hajime. He also would have laughed at that, but he reminded himself, that he was a gentle person and a great friend, who wouldn't be jealous of a girl, that Hajime MIGHT find cute. He wasn't even sure if his best friend since childhood was straight or not, they never had to talk or thought about this matter before. They never felt the need to make sure of the gender, the other liked. It felt just natural to not talk about that kind of stuff. But Tooru started to wonder. What would Hajime think of that girl? What of that boy? What would Hajime think of him, when he would tell him, that he was gay? Would he hate him? Tell him, they wouldn't be friends anymore? Tooru shivered. He didn't want to think about that. 

As a matter of fact, Hajime skipped the first class. Tooru wondered, what might have happened, but he couldn't find Hajime in Hanamaki's or Matsukawa's class and he wasn't in the infirmary. His bag was in the room though. Where was he? 

"Dude, chill." 

"Don't tell me, what to do, assholes."

"Damn, that was harsh." Hanamaki chuckled. 

"Look, who needs another lesson in manners." 

"Fuck off." 

"Woah, who hurt you, king? I will kill them ASAP." Matsukawa declared, posing himself like a loyal knight. You two did, Tooru thought.

"You two are just idiots," he said quickly. Hanamaki glared at Matsukawa like he was saying 'there is absolutely something wrong with him'. Matsukawa glared back 'is it because of his birthday'? 

"You know, if you two are communicating with your weird eye technic, that's rude. But when you two are just ignoring me, when I'm having a mental breakdown, that's even worse." Hanamaki and Matsukawa shared a glare again and Tooru huffed at his friends. 

"What is your mental breakdown today about, King?" 

"Rude! Don't make it sound like I have one every day." 

"In fact, you do. It's tiresome." That was a mistake on Hanamaki's side. He was supposed to make it sound like a tease, but because of all the other stuff, that happened today, Tooru took it the wrong way. It should have been "It's tiresome, but we love you anyway" but he heard "It's tiresome, so stop bothering us with your stupid shit". Tooru couldn't hide a small sad smile. He never thought, his friends would be tired of talking with or about him. And he never thought about learning it on his birthday these two dorks seemed to forget to. He fought back the urge to cry. He smiled at his friends the first time with a fake smile. Hanamaki and Matsukawa couldn't really tell the difference, just because he wasn't using it on them, as he never felt the need to. 

"Well I'm sorry, but in my defense, you two aren't easy to get along with either. And it's not like I force you two in anything, you're free to leave whenever you want." Hanamaki gasped and Matsukawa made an offended noise. They had some rules in their friendship and one huge No-go was to tell others to stop being friends.

"What the fuck did you just say?" 

"I'm sorry?" 

"No, after that." 

"That you two are free to leave whenever you want?" Matsukawa bristled. 

"Yeah, that."

"What about it? It's tiresome with me, right? You just said that. I won't force you to stay when you feel uncomfortable around me." Tooru said, hiding his anxiety under a smile. He didn't want them to leave, he wanted them to stay, being friends with him, celebrating his birthday with them together like they did the other years too. But he didn't want to force them in his stupid selfishness. He knew, it wasn't easy around him, that he was reckless and a tease, that he was cruel and selfish and a real pain in the ass sometimes. Hanamaki and Matsukawa shared a look again. 'Should we drop the plan'? Hanamaki was worried. Tooru shifted in self-destruction mode and he didn't care about the opinions from others anymore. Most of the times, Hajime gave him the clout to get him to his senses, but violence only worked with Hajime. It worked because they were friends since ever and they knew each other better than anyone else. But this thing even Hanamaki knew: Tooru would be upset if the other two would try to harm him now. It would have the opposite effect. But Hajime was busy with Tooru's birthday surprise and the two of them were supposed to lure Tooru inside the gym after school. But that would be difficult because Tooru was clearly not in the mood to listen to them now. Logic was something, that wouldn't work. 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa shared a glare again. Tooru misinterpreted the silence as agreement. It was already hard not to cry. He couldn't deal with rejection right now. So he did the only possible thing: Run away. 

"Well, you two, maybe you think about it? You said it yourself and I know you're right. The class is beginning soon, so we see each other around?" He looked at his clock to check the date. But it only reminded him, that it was his birthday and the only one remembering it, were the girls in the class. So he knew, that he wasn't dreaming, it was indeed his birthday. He sighed. 

"It's Monday, so no practice today. We'll see each other tomorrow?" It was more a question than a statement and it was the last chance to take back, what they said. The only way to say: Of course, Captain, see ya tomorrow". But they were silent, wondering what they should do now. 

^°^ 

Tooru hurried in class to get his stuff. He was too emotional now to concentrate and he wanted to see Hajime. So he runs to the place, he might find his friend. And he was right, Hajime was in the gym, writing something on a letter. Tooru could see a heart on the paper and his own stayed still for a moment. Hajime had someone he liked. A girl? A boy? Tooru was upset, but he was eager to know. 

"Stop tip toeing, you little shit," Hajime said with annoyance, as he believed, Hanamaki or Matsukawa would come in right now. He never thought it was Tooru he yelled on. 

"Oh my, Iwa-chan, what are you doing? We have class, you know? You need them for your little brain." Tooru chirped in his usual self, trying hard to seal his bitter emotions away. Hajime was surprised and hid the letter quickly. Tooru could see that but decided to let it slide. 

"I know, Trashkawa. I'm almost ready. What are you doing here?" Hajime asked. If Tooru just looked for him, why would he carry his bag? Tooru seemed restless and upset. Hajime could read his friend like an open book. 

"I searched for you. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were real shits today." Tooru was expecting agreement and a short and grumpy "Happy Birthday" like every year, but Hajime just frowned. 

"Aren't they like that every day? What's new?" Tooru was taken aback. He wasn't expecting that. Hajime was his best friend. No way. Did he.... forget it too? His birthday? He wouldn't... right? He had to make sure. 

"Iwa-chan." 

"What." 

"Is today something special?" Hajime tried really hard to lie now. 

"Not particularly. Why?" Tooru just gave him hum and didn't say anything afterward. So... he really did forget, huh? 

"Nah, it's nothing." 

"Are you okay, Shittykawa? Your face is pale." Hajime asked carefully. Tooru grinned. 

"Just fine, Iwa-chan. And don't insult me, when you're expressing your worry!" 

"Who's worried?" Hajime meant it like a tease, but Tooru didn't whine an "Iwaaa-chaaaaan" like usual and he didn't sulk either. No, he looked like he was slapped and about to cry. 

"No one. But that's fine. I deserve it." he managed to say and run away. Hajime was shocked. What just happened? Did he say something wrong? Well, no shit, he surely did, but he didn't know, what. 

"Oi, Iwaizumi!" he heard and saw Hanamaki and Matsukawa running to him. 

"You've seen Cap?" Hanamaki panted. 

"That idiot just run away. I don't get it. What the fuck is happening?!" 

"Fuck!" Matsukawa cussed and was about to search for him, but Hajime grabbed his arm. 

"What the fuck is happening?" he repeated, worried.

"Self-destruction mode. That and this thing about his birthday." 

That hit him like a punch. No wonder, Tooru was making such an effort to maintain his smile. He was searching for release from his best friend, but he just rubbed salt in his wounds. He should have noticed it. In fact, he did notice. But he ignored it.

"Well, shit." 

^°^ 

And shit was right, Tooru wasn't home when he checked it. 

His mother confused, wondering, why her son's friends started to gather at her house in a panic. Not even his sister knew where her brother was and Tooru usually told her everything he couldn't talk about with Hajime. She was worried as well, feeling stressed and upset when she understood, what her family and his friends had done to her brother. 

"Where could he be?" Tooru's mom asked with tears in her eyes. She adored her son more than anything and even went shopping for a new volleyball gear, that was a limited edition after she heard that he was accepted at Todai in Tokyo. A full scholarship at that. She was a proud mom but was shocked after she heard, how her son felt on his special day. 

"I will search for him, Auntie," Hajime reassured and she looked at the boy, she saw growing up with Tooru, hand in hand, standing together in front of the elementary school, middle school, high school, crying. 

"You better will. I heard, you were part of this," she said with sharp words and Hajime tensed under the scolding. The guilt wrapped around his heart and lungs and it was hard to breathe. He had to set this right. If not, Tooru's mom wouldn't let him inside her house ever again. 

"I promise, I'll bring him back, Auntie." She didn't look exactly convinced but trusted the boy enough to give him an agreeing nod. 

"If you don't fix this, Iwaizumi Hajime, then I will disown you. And I think, you know what I'm talking about." Hajime rushed out, searching all the places he could think of. But Tooru was a smartass in self-destruction mode and hid there, where nobody knew him well enough to call his friends or family when they saw him wandering around alone (his parents knew a lot of people, who were willing to help). Miyagi wasn't exactly small, so it was hard to find him. He wasn't at school or at the river, where Hajime found him the first time, after Tooru ran away from home, depressed about his dropping grades (just from 95 to 93, so it wasn't a big deal, but Tooru thought, his family would scold him for being such a dumbass. "Dumbass" Hajime called him that time sure enough and hugged his friend. "You are enough, stupid," he said and Tooru was going home with him, obedient hand in hand with a little smile and Hajime knew, he did well, but that's not the point here). 

He wasn't at their secret spot either, a little glade in the forest. Hajime was sure, he would find him there, but he wasn't. He was at a loss. He hissed at the pain in his legs. He was trained to stay at court for six fucking sets but couldn't hold a sprint of five kilometers. Well, his thoughts were full of Tooru and he didn't pay attention to his breathing. 

"Fuck, Tooru!" Hajime cussed and nearly fell at the ground when he heard a familiar laugh. 

"So vulgar, Iwa-chan," Tooru said with a sad smile. He was sitting on a branch in the highest tree in the forest. Legs crossed, almost playful, but he was more like a child, that didn't know, where his home was. 

"You found me, Iwa-chan. Your turn to hide." Hajime frowned. What was this show, Tooru was trying to do? 

"What the fuck?" Hajime said therefore and started climbing the tree as well. He cussed when he hurt his hand on the bark. 

"Careful~" Tooru singsonged and Hajime tried really hard not to snap at him or call him a dumbass. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" 

"Hiding," Tooru said and avoided Hajime's gaze. He knew, he fucked up, that he worried people sick, who cared about him. But then he remembered his birthday and immediately wanted to forget again. 

"Hiding," Hajime repeated slowly. 

"And celebrating. I even went and bought milk bread. Ya want some?" Tooru asked quietly and Hajime frowned again. Guilt smashed his heart into pieces. He was supposed to buy this idiot his fucking sugar on his birthday. They did that every year, it was a tradition. The went to the store after school and shared it on their way home. It was different this year.

"I'm sorry," Hajime said then and searched Tooru's face for signs of his current thoughts. His mask wasn't really a mask when Tooru was upset. You could just see through him. 

"For what, Iwa-chan?" Tooru asked and took a bite of his milk bread. It didn't taste like one at all. He chewed and felt like throwing up. So he just spits it out again. 

"I can't eat, when I'm mad," he commented when his friend gave him a worried look. Hajime nodded, he knew that. That's why he gave his best to calm his best friend down before he starved three days. 

"I'm sorry for not noticing. I'm sorry for being an asshole. I, no, WE had a whole party planned and it should have been a surprise, your sister warned me, that it was possible you could take it the wrong way, but I didn't listen." He sighed at his own stupidity. Tooru tended to overthink everything. May it be volleyball, school, his friendships or literally everything else. Why did he think, this would be something else? 

"Okay, listen, Oikawa," Tooru flinched at his surname, "Tooru" Hajime corrected quickly. 

"I know, you're mad. And your reason is understandable." Tooru huffed. 

"Okay, more than understandable, but please come home now. Your mother is worried as fuck and she said, she would disown me, when I come home without you." Tooru laughed a little bit. 

"You're not even related, she can't disown you."

"Oh yes, she can. She told me, I'll be banned from the house. She'll take you for my mistakes. She will take my best friend." Tooru stared holes in his eyes, confused. 

"What?" Hajime grinned awkwardly. 

"Yeah. I don't know why, but when she said that, I told myself, that I couldn't go home before I find you. I'm fucking glad, I did." Hajime said and sighed in relief. Tooru was a little proud of his mom, that she was protecting him so bad but he couldn't help but chuckle when he heard his reasoning. 

"So, everything was an act? The whole thing about my birthday?" Hajime nodded. Tooru seemed relieved, but he wasn't smiling yet. So there was something else, that bothered him. Hajime wouldn't leave unless Tooru was smiling again. 

"I can literally hear your brain working, tell me, Tooru." Hajime could see, that Tooru was struggling. He was thinking if it would be a good idea to talk to Hajime about that matter. Eventually, he looked up, determined. 

"Iwa-chan."

"What is it?" 

"You never told me, that you liked someone," Tooru said and he tried his best, restraining his voice and keep the jealousy out of it. Hajime's head snapped up. Where did he get that information? He told Hanamaki and Matsukawa, that he'll kill them if they tell anything. It was a serious warning, so the two idiots promised to stay quiet about his feelings for his childhood friend. 

"I'm sad, that you didn't say anything. I thought, there weren't any secrets between us." Tooru murmured under his breath. The bad feeling of disappointment kept creeping up in his heart. Can't Iwa-chan trust me enough to tell me, Tooru thought. It was dumb to be upset about that, but he couldn't help it. He looked at his hands, ashamed. It was good because he could have seen Hajime blushing, and the latter wanted to avoid that at any cost. 

"Dumbass. I was gathering courage. I was going to tell you when I asked them out." Hajime said and Tooru sighed. That wasn't the answer he wanted and Hajime knew, that his friend wouldn't follow him home when he wasn't satisfied with the outcome of their talk. 

"So, who is it?" That lucky person, Tooru added in his head. 

"I'm not even sure, that the feeling is mutual. I was planning to confess to them on their birthday, but he was a little shi --" Hajime stopped talking. He already said too much. Tooru sighed. 

"Alright. A boy then. And his birthday is coming up? Congratulate him for me." Tooru said, with a sad smile. 

"Actually, it's today," Hajime said with an awkward smile. Tooru's eyes widened in surprise. 

"What are you doing here then? You should be at his party now, right? Sorry, did I..." 

"Tooru!" He looked at his best friend. Green eyes meeting brown ones. Tooru always adored the wonderful eyes of his friend. They were deep and beautiful, just like Hajime himself. 

"Usually you're such a smartass, how comes you are so fucking dense when it comes to you?!" Tooru huffed. 

"Well, excuse me --" 

"I love you, Tooru. As long as I can think, I am in love with you!" Hajime said and Tooru thought for a moment, that it was just a joke and he searched for signs at Hajime's face. 

"When this is a joke, it's a really bad one, you know?" Tooru said quietly, afraid of Hajime's answer. 

"You should know better, Shittykawa, that I don't joke like that," Hajime said and flicked his friend's forehead. Tooru held his hurting head pouting and looked up. 

"You mean it?" 

"Yeah." 

"No jokes?" 

"No jokes." 

"You serious?" 

"Yeah." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." 

"Really, really?"

"Fuck off. Just tell me your damn answer, Shittykawa." Tooru smiled and Hajime knew, that this smile just saved his day, no even his life. 

"I... love you too," Tooru whispered. And was blushing hard right away. Hajime noted, that this sight was one of the best he had ever seen. He wanted to take a picture and look at it every night before sleeping. 

"So, you're coming down or what?" Hajime asked and he wondered at the same time, how they were gonna pull that off. Sitting in a tree, five meters above the earth. 

"Ehm... Or what?" Tooru tried to say playfully, but his happiness just shoved his attitude away. 

"Ne, Hajime." Tooru murmured his given name and had his best friends full attention. 

"Can you kiss me?" Hajime frowned. 

"Can't I do that later? After we get safe back on earth?" Tooru pouted. 

"Pretty please?" 

"What am I gonna do with you?" Hajime sighed and Tooru grinned. 

"Ask me out. But before that, kiss me and honor my birthday." 

"Fine."


End file.
